D p02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 38 chapter 39 >> << previous scene next scene >> Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The Chimera, ''by Anonymous ''Once upon a time, there were two ponies who loved each other very much, and they wanted to be heroes together. They did everything they could to become strong, and fought countless battles against countless monsters. They stopped bad people and helped establish a mighty kingdom. But along the way they got confused. They made mistakes, and they began to see anyone who disagreed with them as an enemy. They began to think they knew better than everyone else what was good for them. They started to think that because they were so strong, they should be treated as 'special...' and slowly, these heroes became the very monsters they had fought against. Not all at once, oh no... but before long, they were doing awful things, for awful reasons, and they didn't even understand they had turned into the very evils they had fought against. They still loved each other very much... but it was like their love for each other was only making things worse, because they started doing more and more to try and make each other happy. They started to see only themselves and the other people they cared about, and forgot about all the rest of the world. This was very bad, because it was a world they were supposed to help and take care of... and instead, they were simply letting it die. Letting bad things happen and take over, when they could have been doing so much good, all so they could give each other gifts. Gifts that often came at the expense of others. They had friends, friends who they always took care of... but also did bad things to. Made them think in different ways. Made them do bad things, until finally, they were in the same dark place as the heroes had fallen. Eventually, the country they were supposed to take care of rose up against the two lovers who wanted to be heroes. But the lovers were no longer restrained by honor, or law, had little compassion for anything outside themselves. They did bad things to the entire country. They did worse things to those people they had once known who betrayed them. But the people they hurt worst, were the ones who hurt the friends and family of the lovers. Who did the same thing to them they were doing to countless people, for all the same bad reasons. After the country fell quiet again, and the lovers took complete control, there was a time of scared peace. And a prince was born, who started life as everything they had hoped to achieve themselves. Who was a good prince, and who made the lovers try and live up to what they had once been. But soon, he started to take after his parents. His parents, who had become so selfish and greedy. And he became selfish and greedy too, and when his parents punished him for it, he drew them into a great battle. The battle was so fierce that the whole country burned. Countless suffered; countless died, including the lovers and their child. And only one thing remained, one lonely, sad creature. He was made up of everything the heroes had been... not what the heroes had wanted to be, but what they had truly been. He was hunger, and greed, and sorrow, and pain. And he could never be anything else, except that: the sum of all the evil that those failed heroes had become. And the story ends with the chimera walking off alone, to hurt and hunt: not because it desires to, but because it is the only thing it knows how to do, until someone finally heals the aching, broken heart of the monster made from love's heroic failure. Category:Transcript Category:Story